Jump Ultimate Stars
is a 2D fighting game developed by Ganbarion in 2006 for the Nintendo DS. It is the sequel to Jump Super Stars and a crossover of a large number of Jump titles, including JoJo's Bizarre Adventure and Steel Ball Run. Gameplay Koma (panel) is the term for the characters that the player can use in the game. Each koma uses anywhere from 1 to 8 squares of the koma deck on the bottom DS screen. The deck has 20 squares (4 x 5) on which to place koma. There are three types: help koma, support koma and battle koma. * Help koma are only one square large. They boost or help players in the game, but will not appear on the Battle Screen. * Support koma are two to three squares large. These koma will show up briefly on the battle screen to help the player - generally by attacking, blocking, restoring health, or some other move. * Battle koma are four to eight squares large, and fight throughout each round. These koma represent the characters that the player controls on the battle screen, and the player can switch between characters by tapping their koma in the koma deck like a tag battle. The player can build and store up to fifty koma decks, and each deck must have at least one help koma, one support koma and one battle koma to be valid for use in battle. Ally boosting is done by placing koma next to each other in the deck maker. If the koma placed next to each other are "compatible", their attributes will go up. Battle characters can get a longer health bar, or increase the maximum number of special attack gauges. JoJo characters in the game * Jotaro Kujo: Appears as a battle character, support and help. His special attacks consist primarily of his trademark "Ora Ora!" punches. Many of his koma use one of his Stardust Crusaders companions as his other special attack, in his last battle koma he also use Star Platinum:The World to stop time. His help koma lessens damage taken from special attacks. He is one of the battle characters in the pre-made "Ora Ora", "Hat" and "JoJo" decks.His knowledge battle koma can be unlocked in Joseph evolution chart. * Dio Brando: Appears as a battle character, support and help. His special attacks center on his trademark "Muda Muda!" punches and The World's time-stopping ability. His help koma refills the special attack gauge as long as you don't change battle characters or use support characters. He is one of the battle characters in the pre-made "Reincarnation" and "JoJo" decks. One of his battle koma can only be unlocked via Jonathan's evolution chart. * Iggy: Appears as Jotaro's 3-block support koma. Jotaro throws him as a projectile. If he touches an enemy, he immobilizes them while The Fool causes the "Battle Seal" status effect. * Muhammad Avdol: Appears as a special attack in Jotaro's 4-block battle koma, performing his "Crossfire Hurricane Special" attack utilizing Magician's Red. * Noriaki Kakyoin: Appears as a special attack in Jotaro's 5-block battle koma, performing his "Emerald Splash" attack utilizing Hierophant Green. * Jean Pierre Polnareff: Appears as a special attack in Jotaro's 5-block battle koma, his Silver Chariot performing a dual attack with Star Platinum. * Jonathan Joestar: Appears as a support and help character. His supports are either a boxing combo or a hamon combo and his help koma increases your battle character's max health after being KOed. * Joseph Joestar: His PART II appareance appears as a support and help character, his help koma allows you to see invisible enemies. His PART III appareance appaers as a support only. * Josuke Higashikata: Appears as a support and help character. His supports use Crazy Diamond to attack and his help koma reduces the time your character is affected by status effects. * Rohan Kishibe: One of the characters who can be selected as a menu guide. Also appears as a help character. His help koma provides immunity from the Battle Seal and Support Seal status effects. The JoJo's Bizarre Adventure world can only be unlocked through his evolution chart. * Giorno Giovanna: Appears as a support and help character. His supports use Gold Experience or Gold Experience Requiem to attack and his help koma increases the special attack gauge when blocking or attacking with a support character. * Jolyne Cujoh: Appears as a support and help character. Her supports utilize Stone Free to attack and her help koma increases the special attack gauge when attacking or blocking while your health is low. * Gyro Zeppeli: Appears as a support and help character. His supports cause either paralysis or the "shock" status effect, and his help koma increases the battle character's special attack gauge. * Johnny Joestar: Appears as a help character. His help koma provides immunity from the Speed Down status effect. Other JoJo aspects of the game * Red Stone of Aja: One of the missions in the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure world involves getting the Red Stone of Aja and holding onto it for at least 15 seconds. * Intro Sequence: The intro sequence to the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure world features manga panels from parts 1-7, centering on the characters who appear in the game. Others who show up in the panels used are Erina, Kars, Lisa Lisa and Santana. * Dio's Mansion: Featured in the background image for the stages in the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure world, with some "''ORA" ''kanjis around the mansion. * Manga moments: The characters' komas and the tecniques they use on the field reference some important moments of the Manga, like Dio obtaining new strengh by sucking Joseph's blood or Jotaro using his Stand's power to simulate his death. The gallery shows some of the panels who inspired the komas. *'Dialogue': If you link certain characters, they will have a special dialogue between themselves, the charaters and their translated dialogue are: **'Josuke to Jotaro' : "Mr. Jotaro and me in a team? That's a great combination, even in Taro terms!" **'Jolyne to Jotaro' : "I'll watch the stars until I meet you, I want to see the light of your stars." **'Yusuke (from ''YuYu Hakusho) to Jotaro''' : "The more fights, the more wins!" **'Jonathan to Dio' : "You're two in one body... But which part is my father?" **'Giorno to Dio' : "It's futile! I hate the futility of the futile... Really futile..." **'Taizou (from ''Taizou Mote King) to Dio''' : "Do you remember how many pairs of underpants you have worn up to now?" **'Dio to Frieza (from ''Dragonball)' : "You also seek for imortality?" **'Dio to Dr.Mashirito (from Dr.Slump)' : "You were thinking this too doctor? After we win, World Domination!" **'Jonathan to Kazuki Mutou (from Busou Renkin)' : "I feel the power of shining sun in you" **'Joseph to Franky (from One Piece)' : "You aren't burping after so much cola?" **'Joseph to Yoh Asakura (from Shaman King)''' : "Damn you, a new stand user!?" Gallery Jumpultimate-jotaro1.gif|Jotaro's 4 squares Koma, VS Tower of Grey Jumpultimate-jotaro2.gif|Jotaro's 5 squares Koma, VS Yellow Temperance Jumpultimate-jotaro3.gif|Jotaro's alternative 5 squares Koma, using his Stand to stop his heart Jumpultimate-jotaro4.gif|Jotaro's six squares Koma, stopping time VS Dio Jumpultimate-dio1.gif|Dio's 4 squares Koma, about to stab Joseph Jumpultimate-dio2.gif|Dio's 5 squares Koma, attacking with the Steam Roller Jumpultimate-dio3.gif|Dio's alternative 5 squares Koma, sucking Joesph's blood Jumpultimate-dio4.gif|Dio's six squares Koma, stopping time VS Kakyoin Joseph KOMA 2.png|Joseph's 2 square KOMA, during Part II Joseph KOMA 3.png|Joseph's 3 square Koma, during his appareance in Part III See Also * Famicom Jump: Hero Retsuden * Famicom Jump II: Saikyo no Shichinin * Jump Super Stars * J-Stars Victory Vs Site Navigation Category:Video Games